<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken. Karlnap by Sky_jacobs_ahhhhhhhhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802844">Taken. Karlnap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_jacobs_ahhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Sky_jacobs_ahhhhhhhhhh'>Sky_jacobs_ahhhhhhhhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_jacobs_ahhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Sky_jacobs_ahhhhhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its cold " -karl</p>
<p>------------------<br/>"WHERE THE FUCK IS KARL"......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>karls gone missing out of no where, no one knows where he is or how it happened; but they know he's gone</p>
<p>⚠️I DO NOT SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE JUST THEIR PERSONAS ⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Karl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karls pov) </p>
<p>Im running.</p>
<p>Im scared.</p>
<p>Someone's chasing me.</p>
<p>I can feel them watching.</p>
<p>I cant stop.</p>
<p>"SHIT-" I scream as I wake up, hearing my alarm blaring through my ears. </p>
<p>It was 8:50, school started an hour ago. I turn off my alarm. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand, I turned it on but then quickly shut it off because of the brightness.</p>
<p>I turned down the brightness and checked my notifications.</p>
<p>4 unread messages.</p>
<p>Sapnap:<br/>
Hey babe you coming to school? </p>
<p>Sapnap:<br/>
Its been 3 days sense you've been at school, are you doing ok?</p>
<p>Sapnap:<br/>
Can I come over later?</p>
<p>Sapnap:<br/>
Karl please answer me.</p>
<p>Read 8:57</p>
<p>I turned off my phone I dont feel like talking to anyone right now.</p>
<p>Has it really been 3 days sense I talked to anyone, and gone to school? </p>
<p>There probably all worried. I should probably talk to them later.</p>
<p>I miss Sapnap.</p>
<p>I miss my friends.</p>
<p>Maybe I should call them, I try to grab my phone out of my pocket, but I dropped it and lucky for me I was just walking down the stairs. </p>
<p>"Fuck." I quickly ran down the stairs to see if my phone was still usable.</p>
<p>And of course it wasn't, it was all Cracked and just had a black screen.<br/>
I sighed as I tossed the newly broken phone somewhere random.</p>
<p>I walked to the kitchen. I started to make some breakfast, then I heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p>I turned off the stove and walked towards the door. </p>
<p>I looked out the peephole but I didn't see anyone, I thought it could be a package so I opened up the door.<br/>
There was nothing there, not a person or anything.</p>
<p>I got a really weird feeling from this, but then I heard something in the kitchen. I quickly ran to the kitchen to see the pan I was cooking out of off the stove on the floor. </p>
<p>I was confused then I realize I left the front door open, so I quickly picked up the pan and cleaned up the mess and went to the front door to shut it. </p>
<p>I started to feel like I was being watched, I started to get extremely paranoid about my surroundings.</p>
<p>My eyes started to dart everywhere trying to find what ever was making me feel this way, but I didn't see anything.</p>
<p>I just turned on the TV and ignored the gut feeling of someone watching me. </p>
<p>"AH" I shouted, what the fuck was that smashing sound.</p>
<p>I quickly got up and went to check it out. I got to the kitchen to a glass shattered on the floor.</p>
<p>I started to look around but nothing was around. I started to get freaked out, I debated or not if I should run out of my house and get help or just stay calm and ignore it.</p>
<p>I decided I would at least leave my house for an hour or to. But when I was leaving I heard something behind me so I turned around.</p>
<p>I saw a random man that was extremely taller than me looking at me with the most terrifying eyes ever, I stood there un able to move. </p>
<p>I finally got my legs to work and I sprinted, I was about to get to the door....then</p>
<p>*BAM*</p>
<p>I felt myself fall hitting the ground. I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed and thats when I blacked out. </p>
<p>(Sapnaps pov)</p>
<p>"Nick have you texted karl"<br/>
Alex said in a concerned voice </p>
<p>"Yeah I have, I've texted him like 7 Times he won't answer." I say matching the concern in his voice </p>
<p>"Fuck man, he hasn't been at school for 3 days is it? and hasn't even been responding sence yesterday." Alex sat down at the lunch table, noticeably frustrated. </p>
<p>"Yeah I know. I'm scared honestly, I don't know if he's ok. I text him like every hour and he always reads it but doesn't respond, and now he won't even read them" I say trying to think what could have happened.</p>
<p>The lunch bell rang to go back to class so we did, I was walking with clay to our history class. After awhile<br/>
I was in my last period, there was only 8 students but I was friends with all of them, we all knew each other because we all play minecraft and stream. Karls usually in the class but he hasn't been here so there's only 7 people today.</p>
<p>The teacher wasn't in class yet, so I just stared to talk to everyone, my class is also one of those classes that can have seniors and juniors so there was a bit of a mix. </p>
<p>There was clay and George my bestfriends then there was alex and bad, I would say that there very close to me. Alex isn't as close as bad but he's Karls bestfriend so I like him.<br/>
Then there was Luke and niki,<br/>
I dont know niki very well but she's sweet and super caring, karl is really good friends with her so I try my best to get to know her. Luke is my and karls close friend we both met him at the same time and we then just became friends. </p>
<p>I started to talk to everyone about karl because we where all worried, we decided we'd go to his house and check up on him.</p>
<p>After class ended we all started walking towards karls house, Alex had a good idea saying half of us should wait at clays house so we wouldn't overwhelm karl with a lot of people. </p>
<p>So me, Alex and George where the one's to go to karls.</p>
<p>We got to his door and it was unlocked, we where slightly confused but shrugged it off.</p>
<p>I walked into the house it was extremely silent, I called out for Karl but no one answered so I started to look around,<br/>
I went to the kitchen and there was glass everywhere along the floor.</p>
<p>I started to get scared feeling like something horrible happened, thats when I found the cd it was on the coffee table, it had my name taped on it.</p>
<p>I looked at it then I felt a shiver go up my spine.</p>
<p>Something was definitely off here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the end of chapter 1 I hope you liked it ❤❤❤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cd 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ⚠️  </p><p>Throwing up<br/>Blood mention<br/>Violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sapnaps pov)</p><p>What is this? I pick up the cd.<br/>
Why does it have my name on it?</p><p>"Guys I found something"</p><p>  alex came walking upto me confused and soon did George.</p><p>They looked at the cd i was holding, then looked at me.</p><p>"Something has to be wrong with karl, we should head back to clays and see what this is." George states trying to sound calm but he clearly was worried.</p><p>We walked out of the house and headed towards clays.</p><p>While walking i started to freak out slightly. </p><p>What if something is extremely wrong with him and I just decided to go make sure he's ok after 3 days. Even though he just stopped responding to my messages yesterday, I still should have checked up on him.</p><p>We where about half way there when alex said something, finally breaking the tense silence.</p><p>"Karls gonna be ok right?" </p><p>Alex stops walking.</p><p>"Like I know we don't know for sure what happened, he could just be out shopping or something, but what if he's in trouble or dead" alex was just looking at the ground.</p><p>I dont think George noticed but I did, he was crying. Alex and Karl have been bestfriends sence birth basically, there like tommy and tubbo in a way. So when I saw him crying I knew why, him just thinking something bad happened to his bestfriend probably destroys him.</p><p>And for me im karls boyfriend and have been for a few years. I'm on the verge of breaking down myself, but I can't right now i have to see whats on that cd, something tells me its not good. </p><p>Its been silent for a minute sence alex said that, George just looked kinda freaked out and confused probably not knowing what to really do. </p><p>I looked at alex and walked over to him. He looked up at me, he was still crying. I just hugged him. In a bro to bro kinda way.</p><p>He hugged me back and said thank you as we let go. I just smiled at him and said its gonna be okay.</p><p>We finally got to clays house. Everyone was surprisingly still there.</p><p>We walked into the house, saying hi to everyone. They all looked confused probably wondering how karl was.</p><p>We all sat on the couch, the cd was still in my hand. </p><p>"So is karl doing ok" bad asked</p><p>" he wasn't there" I said worried </p><p>"Wait what do you mean he wasn't there" punz asked confused </p><p>" no one was at the house and the door was unlocked" alex said calm as he took the cd from my hands </p><p>"We found this cd there, it had nicks name on it, we don't know where karl is and this is the only hope to find him." Alex said putting the cd in the cd player dream had.</p><p>We where all sitting in the living room together, I sat on the couch with dream and George, punz sat on my left on the slightly smaller couch with alex, Niki was standing behind one of the couches and bad was sitting on the arm chair by George.</p><p>When the cd started playing it was weird. Then it started to freak me out.</p><p>"Hello? Ok its on.......hello nick" </p><p>There was nothing on the screen yet, but when it said my name i felt terrified. </p><p>"I'm guessing your with people.<br/>
Clay, George, alex, Luke, Niki and darryl." The voice from the screen said </p><p>"Is this a prank?" Punz said sounding confused and sacred </p><p>"Luke calm down, we all dont know what's going on ok" alex said resuming the video </p><p>I could tell everyone was scared, how did this random person know our names?</p><p>" im guessing by now you know karls gone?"</p><p>I tensed up, I feel my blood boil. What the fuck did he do to karl.</p><p>"Well before I tell you a hint to find him ill show you this first."</p><p>The TV starts showing a 1st person view of someone walking. I start getting uncomfortable, thats when I saw where they where.</p><p>Thats karls street.</p><p>The man kept walking till he got a house.</p><p>THATS KARLS HOUSE.</p><p>I want to do something, I wish I was there, I swear to God if he touches karl. </p><p>He goes up to the door then knocks, then the screen went black. </p><p>Then he was in his house he was watching him from the closet.</p><p>The footage then cut to the kitchen then a sound of glass shattering.</p><p>Then the view was just the back of karls head, he was following him, then karl turned around.</p><p>He looked terrified, he started looking around and shaking probably trying to see if he could run. </p><p>He started sprinting to the Door, the video cut out but we could hear the noise. There was a huge clash of something then the camera came back on.</p><p>Karl was on the floor passed out slightly bleeding from his head.</p><p>Then the video completely cut out to just the guy talking again. </p><p>"So now you've seen what happened ill give you a hint I guess its not really but maybe you could find something out. Also if you call the police I'll kill karl."</p><p>The video comes back on to see Karl sitting in a chair in a dark room only light on him.</p><p>"Where am i?" Karl said as he opened his eyes </p><p>"Hello?" He said looking around trying to get out of the chair but failing </p><p>The camera cuts to karl bleeding from his arms, barely moving, his eyes open.  </p><p>"H-e....l...p" Karl says and the recording ends </p><p>I feel sick, when I saw karl like my gut couldn't take it, I feel like im going to throw up- </p><p>I drop to the floor, throwing up.<br/>
Dream came over to me rubbing my back as I threw up. </p><p>I could hear people crying, and talking to themselves </p><p>" I cant take this, why? why Did they do this to him." Niki said sounding like she was trembling </p><p>I could hear quackity crying as bad comforts him but barely sounding ok himself.</p><p>I looked up still feeling sick, I see George crying as dream holds him.<br/>
I look over to punz who looks petrified. </p><p>I felt like shit I could barely breathe, I dont know what to do, karls in danger and im just sitting here crying like a baby. </p><p>I get up walking to the kitchen to clean up the mess I made then I feel myself get dizzy and lose balance. I felt like I was falling, then I couldn't see or hear anything.</p><p>(Alexs pov)</p><p>"SAPNAP!" I yell seeing him fall to the ground......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this chapter im really liking writing it. I'm not a great writer so if I make a mistake, just tell me nicely. If you have any questions please ask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karls thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many people already like this and it makes me so happy so thank you.</p><p>About my publish schedule, I'll probably publish once a week if not more.</p><p>Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karls pov) </p><p>I cant remember where I am or what's happening. All I see is black.</p><p>Alex......Nick.....George...<br/>
Everybody else....</p><p>I feel like im crying but I don't know for sure.</p><p>I cant move to check.</p><p>I want to hug nick. </p><p>God how much I want to be held by him right now.</p><p>I feel scared but I can't remember why.</p><p>I dont even think im awake.</p><p>Maybe im in some type of void of my mind.</p><p>That would be interesting.</p><p>"Karl?" </p><p>What, was that-</p><p>"NICK?" </p><p>I screamed trying to see if I can move or see something. </p><p>Nick....please, where are you.</p><p>"NICK......" I start crying or I think im crying.</p><p>Please.</p><p>Nick.</p><p>Anyone.</p><p>I dont want to be alone anymore.</p><p>Is this all just a cruel joke.</p><p>Is this some bad, gone wrong, skeppy video. </p><p>I dont even know anymore. </p><p>I feel tired.</p><p>I wanna move, get out of whatever this is and go back to nick, alex, dream, George, punz. Everyone.</p><p>I just don't know where I am.</p><p>Will I ever know.</p><p>Am I trapped here.</p><p>"AHGK-" I start to feel pain in my throat.</p><p>It burns.</p><p>I start coughing.</p><p>Non stop coughing, then it turns in to violently throwing blood and food.</p><p>I feel myself stop breathing as more and more blood comes up.</p><p>I try to breathe but I just end up choking on the blood slowly suffocating.</p><p>"I-" </p><p>My eyes dart open, im sweating and shaking. It felt so real.</p><p>Was it real?</p><p>its barley bright enough to see, but I can.</p><p>I look around, I dont recognize anything around me. Where is this?</p><p>I look down at myself, I only have blood on my arms, so I guess the weird dream wasn't real. </p><p>I start looking around again there's basically nothing in the room, but a camera facing me. I dont remember how I got here, last thing I do remember is me at home watching TV. I barely even remember that.</p><p>I cant move, my arms are tied to a chair. I cant break the chair like in the movies because its metal and welded to the floor.</p><p>My legs are also tied to the chair.</p><p>I dont know how im gonna get out of this situation, im too weak to fight,<br/>
Im too stupid to trick them and im to scared to do anything. </p><p>So im probably going to die.</p><p>Maybe I should try to think about my life choices I made, if im gonna die I at least want a free conscience.</p><p>The first time I met nick was really interesting, </p><p>I was with alex like always, we were laughing about something stupid while in passing period, we just got to our lockers, when alex saw George he waved at him to come over to us, George was one of are good friends and we all usually where hanging out. </p><p>He came over to us, and we all just laughed about are group chat name, (we have sex) it was just funny to us, it was probably because we were all immature freshman but its really still funny to this day.</p><p>At that time my hair was darker like George's and I was short as George too, I am still as short as him but that doesn't matter, I had my hood up because I just liked it up.</p><p>Me and George where wearing the same color hoodie but my hoodie was barley lighter.</p><p>I heard someone running behind me, before I could turn around, they picked me up.</p><p>"Hah its like you've gotten smaller gogy" someones voice said that i didn't recognize, while I was still in shock of them picking me up thinking I was George.</p><p>"Sap- pft- sapnap thats not me-" George cried laughing, wheezing like clay from my biology class. </p><p>Nick dropped me so fast, I didn't have anytime to prepare, so I just slammed into the floor.</p><p>I could hear George and Alex dying, laughing on the ground not containing the laughter at all.</p><p>I looked up after rubbing my head, it hurt I literally got dropped. I saw nick looking extremely embarrassed, his face was all pink.</p><p>It was funny, I started giggling. He started to look down at me with a "im so sorry " look on his face.</p><p>I just looked up at him and smiled, he helped me up from the ground and apologized for dropping me.</p><p>I said it was all good, George was still laughing, while alex came over to me and asked if I was ok before continuing to burst out in laughter. </p><p>After that day nick came around more and more, we became pretty good friends after a few months, and soon after I started to have feelings for him and one day we went out to eat and mess around when he kissed me at a very romantic moment, and sence that day we've been together. </p><p>It actually was really funny when he picked me up that day, because he just told George he liked me, I did talk to him before that but barely so im still kinda confused why he liked me but it doesn't bother me really, but it was probably the most embarrassing thing for him at the time.</p><p>Remembering that made me happy, but then it made me sad. </p><p>What happens i dont get to see them again, I miss them I dont want to leave them. </p><p>I feel myself cry as I think back at more memories I had with them.</p><p>I hope I can at least see them again, maybe tell them I love them before I go or something.</p><p>The door behind me started to open.<br/>
I couldn't look behind me because of the chair so I didn't know what was going on. I heard something like metal get pulled out.</p><p>Im scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cd 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Alex's pov)</p>
<p>Im sitting in a chair, in the room nicks in.</p>
<p>Im honestly scared.</p>
<p>I love karl so much, hes been there for me through everything.</p>
<p>I swear when I find whos ever doing this is him their dead.</p>
<p>I hope nicks ok, I've gotten a lot closer too nick sence karl started dating him. I've always liked the guy as a person, so im happy he's the one karl fell for.</p>
<p>Im just waiting for nick to regain consciousness so I can talk to him about karl.</p>
<p>I look up to see clay opening the door to the room then closing it. He sat in the chair beside me, he looked like shit. Well we all probably do I know George probably cried himself to sleep, luke's probably dealing with some bad thoughts and shit, bad and niki went home they couldn't deal with that image in there head so they'll probably get comfort by wilbur and skeppy.</p>
<p>dream he's dealing with his two bestfriends crying and passing out because of the pain there feeling.</p>
<p>Of course he's also feeling pain, he was also karls friend, without karl clay and George probably wouldn't have gotten together.</p>
<p>I've just been dealing with my emotions in my head. I dont have karl here to talk to so ill keep it to myself, But I'll break at some point like I have been doing. </p>
<p>"Alex." </p>
<p>Dream turned towards me, looking me in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Another cd was out side of the front door, it has your name on it" he handed me the cd.</p>
<p>It looked exactly like the cd sapnap found but with my name instead of his. </p>
<p>I wanted to cry.</p>
<p>"we cant let nick see this" </p>
<p>"See what?" </p>
<p>Me and dream look over to nick whos sitting up looking at us confused. </p>
<p>Nick saw what I was holding, he looked at me and started crying.</p>
<p>"No...does that mean- no.... is karl hurt again. I cant take that." Tears keep falling down his face.</p>
<p>I feel myself start to cry.</p>
<p>I couldn't take that either.</p>
<p>Nick starts to get up, so do me and dream. </p>
<p>Nick walks over to me, he brings out his hand. I hesitated for a second then I gave him the cd.</p>
<p>We all started walking down stairs, when I got to a point I could see down stairs I saw George sleeping on the couch with a tear stained face. Punz was sitting on the other couch he was just staring at one spot. </p>
<p>We all get to the living room, sapnap holds the cd shaking.</p>
<p>"Wait is that another cd?" Punz looked over terrified.</p>
<p>I just nodded, I was scared too but we can't just not watch it.</p>
<p>"Wait we can't watch that, do you think anyone here can handle another one of those" punz asked getting up, he was slightly yelling but not.</p>
<p>"We have no choice"</p>
<p>Nick started to put the cd in the player.</p>
<p>"NICK, do you really think your ready to see whats on that tape like-" </p>
<p>"LUKE, SHUT UP I KNOW. I FEEL LIKE SHIT BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO MAKE ME OVER THINK THIS I HAVE TO FIND OUT." Nick was crying, I could tell he had so much built up frustration. </p>
<p>"LETS WAIT JUST ANOTHER HOUR OR SOMETHING, LIKE WE ALL JUST CRIED FOR HOURS AND YOU EVEN PASSED OUT" I looked over to nick he was about to explode i could tell he didn't want to deal with punz right now.</p>
<p>"KARL COULD BE IN DANGER AND THIS COULD HELP US FIND HIM, SO DONT TELL ME TO WAIT, YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE THE PERSON YOU LOVE" I was shocked when nick screamed that because I knew punz knew exactly what that felt like. </p>
<p>" WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER BOYFRIEND AND HE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION" </p>
<p>I turn my head so fast, punz went to far and I dont think nicks gonna take it any longer. </p>
<p>"Luke, thats to far." Clay said standing beside me</p>
<p>"I KNOW YOU LIKE KARL BUT YOU DONT NEED TO SAY IM A BAD BOYFRIEND SO YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT WHAT YOU CANT GET" nick exploded, punz looked like he was gonna kill him.</p>
<p>In a swift motion punz punched nick in the face. Dream quickly ran and broke up the fight, he was in the middle of them, trying to reason with them that this isn't necessary.</p>
<p>I took the cd from nick, he looked at me confused. I put the cd in the cd player. </p>
<p>"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. THIS HAD MY NAME ON IT, ITS MINE TO DECIDE TO PLAY OR NOT. IF YOU DONT WANNA WATCH LEAVE." I shout, they all stop to look at me.</p>
<p>I go sit down on the couch and so does everyone else, I press play. </p>
<p>George was awake during the fight and decided he couldn't watch the video so he left to go to dreams bedroom.</p>
<p>Clay, Luke and nick stayed, they all wanted to see whats gonna happen, so did i. </p>
<p>We were all hoping karl wasn't gonna be hurt again, we all knew we couldn't take that. I knew I couldn't handle seeing my bestfriend like that again.</p>
<p>The cd finally started to play.</p>
<p>It was just black, you could hear some muffled sounds but nothing else.</p>
<p>It was like ten minutes before we heard something else, it was karl.  His voice was low and sounded odd<br/>I could tell he could barely speak.</p>
<p>" nick?......alex....." <br/>He started to sound weaker, I cant deal with this but I have to.</p>
<p>The cd flashed to video of karl.</p>
<p>He was in the chair he was in before, but this time he was just sitting there crying.</p>
<p>I started to cry.  I cant imagine what he's going through, hes probably terrified, lonely, and in pain.</p>
<p>The video cuts out to just a voice, it wasn't karls anymore.</p>
<p>"Alex.....I've been watching karl for a long time. People might say what I did was stalking, but I would say it was admiration for the boy."</p>
<p>He sounded so full of himself, like what he did was something to be proud of.</p>
<p>The video cuts to a old recording <br/>It was glitchy at first then it zoomed into 3 boys. </p>
<p>Once it got clearer I recognize the 3 boys. Me, karl and nick.</p>
<p>It was about one year ago, we were at karls place. It was one of the many times we hung out there, but this time was the day before karls parents left for a "3 year vacation for there business" it made me sick to think karls parents barely cared for him. They sent him money and paid the bills, but they didn't call him or text him or cared about how he was.</p>
<p>Karl told me he felt off that day but I told him everything was fine, but that was because I didn't know what was happening.</p>
<p>The camera kept recording us. We were talking about something, then karl met gaze with the camera starring straight at it. His gaze looked on edge, he definitely saw the guy recording him. Nick and I didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p>We got up and walked out of view of the camera, but it kept recording. </p>
<p>I grabbed the remote and started to skim through the footage, it was hours on hours of recordings of karl with me or nick and even karl by himself.</p>
<p>I looked over at nick his eyes full of fear, I started to feel terrified.</p>
<p>Hes been watching us for months, and none of us noticed.</p>
<p>I sped up the recording to a part where karl was in his room alone, crying.</p>
<p>And then the footage cut and all we could hear was his cries.</p>
<p>I shut off the TV. I looked at everyone <br/>They were paralyzed, terrified to move. We were all thinking the same thing. We need karl back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Karls pov 1 year ago on the day of the recording)</p>
<p>"Karl can I come over today" I looked over to alex who was just opening his locker.</p>
<p>"Of course, but nick will be over too if thats ok. he already asked earlier." I smiled leaning against my locker </p>
<p>He closed his locker taking out his backpack.</p>
<p>"Yeah thats fine, nick and me are great friends, I thought you knew that." Alex said as we both started walking out of the school </p>
<p>"Yeah I know I just wanted to make sure." I said as I started to walk backwards smiling.</p>
<p>We started to joke around, I kept laughing because of alex and his stupid voices. </p>
<p>I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, so when my foot stepped on something I wasn't prepared. I started to fall back.</p>
<p>Alex didn't notice till I fell into someone. </p>
<p>Once I Processed what happened, I looked up.</p>
<p>"Hey cutie didn't think you'd fall for me again " nick smiled, putting his arms around me. </p>
<p>Alex started to laugh</p>
<p>"Karl your face when you fell HA-" </p>
<p>He kept laughing.</p>
<p>I turned so I was facing nick, he looked down at me. I smiled Hugging him. </p>
<p>"So is alex coming over too now" </p>
<p>"Yeah he is, is that ok"</p>
<p>"Yeah thats perfectly fine, but I think we should get him before George punches him." </p>
<p>I look over to where nick was looking, alex was singing and dancing around George while dream was on the floor dying. </p>
<p>I sighed. </p>
<p>How did this even happen. I smiled walking over there with nick.</p>
<p>Few hours past.</p>
<p>I was on the couch with nick and Alex, I was in the middle of them. Me and alex were playing minecraft, nick was just watching, sometimes on his phone.</p>
<p>Me and alex just finished with our house, it was looking really good.</p>
<p>Thats when my mom walked in. She told me we needed to talk in a minute. </p>
<p>I didn't think anything of it so I just ignore the unsettling feel in my stomach. </p>
<p>I started to laugh with nick as alex starts running around the minecraft world, he kept dying by accident it was funny. </p>
<p>I looked out the window for a second, I started to look back at the TV, then something caught my eye<br/>It was something shiny in the distance.</p>
<p>I looked closer then I realize it was a camera and a random guy.</p>
<p>A wave of fear filled my body.</p>
<p>How long had he been there, is he recording my house?</p>
<p>I started to freak out, what should I do. Should I tell them.</p>
<p>I look over to nick and alex laughing as they play minecraft.</p>
<p>" Karl can we talk now" my mom stepped into the living room </p>
<p>"Y-yeah sure" I stuttered </p>
<p>I walked into the other room with my mom, my dad was already in there waiting.</p>
<p>"So whats up?" I said trying to ignore the random man with the camera that was outside.</p>
<p>"Me and your father are leaving." </p>
<p>I was confused I didn't know what they were talking about. Leaving?  What does that mean.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Your father and I got a job/vacation type thing, and where leaving tomorrow." My mom said with a straight face no emotion, no nothing.</p>
<p>"How long is it gonna be, can I come visit like whats happening." </p>
<p>I was confused, scared and sad. I didn't want them to leave.</p>
<p>"It will be about 3 years or more, but im sure your old enough to take care of yourself." My dad stepped in </p>
<p>"I- wait why are you leaving me?" I felt the tears fall from my eyes</p>
<p>"We need this job karl, don't be selfish you'll still live in the house and well send money every month, but you can't call us or text so this will be the last time we speak for awhile." </p>
<p>I started crying more, why? Why would they do this? What did I do? <br/>Is it my fault?</p>
<p>I felt my knees get weaker, I could barely stand, my parents walked out of the room without blinking an eye.</p>
<p>I fell to the ground, I cant deal with this.<br/>My parents are leaving me and I cant even stop them.</p>
<p>I heard alex and nick walking over to me they sounded concerned, i couldn't even bring myself to get up.</p>
<p>(Nicks pov)</p>
<p>Karl got up to go talk to his mom in the other room.</p>
<p>Me and alex continued playing minecraft,  I heard some talking from the other room it sounded serious. I wonder if karls ok.</p>
<p>After a bit I heard the door open and karls mom and dad walked out but not karl.</p>
<p>I heard some sniffles and muffled crying from the room, I started to get concerned so I got up from the couch and so did alex. </p>
<p>We walked over to the room to see Karl crying on the floor.</p>
<p>I rushed over to him and put him in my arms. He quickly hugged me back crying.</p>
<p>I felt my heart break, what happened? </p>
<p>Alex came over and started to comfort karl too.</p>
<p>We were both confused what happened but we'll ask later.</p>
<p>After a minute or two I felt karl calm down. I looked at his face it was all puffy and red.  </p>
<p>I started to ruffle his hair. I smiled </p>
<p>"Hey if you wanna talk about it we can all go to your room and talk" I said trying to cheer him up.</p>
<p>"Yeah that sounds nice" I nodded and got up alex helped karl up and hugged him.</p>
<p>When we got to karls room I closed the door, we all sat on his bed. </p>
<p>"So what did they say?" Alex asked </p>
<p>"There leaving me...." </p>
<p>I looked over to karl, I was shocked. There leaving him?</p>
<p>"What do you mean" alex turned he looked a bit mad </p>
<p>"I MEAN THERE LEAVING ME FOR 3 YEARS FOR A FUCKING VACATION" Karl screamed. It caught me off guard.</p>
<p>I was slightly pissed, why are they leaving there son for a vacation.</p>
<p>"3 fucking years? What kind of bullshit is that, can you visit them or call?"  Alex looked frustrated.</p>
<p>"They said I couldn't, today would be the last time I could talk to them for years" Karl started to tear up again </p>
<p>Alex looked like he wanted to scream at them, I would too how could they leave there son. He's amazing he treats them like there everything to him. But they hate him, they never say they love him or if they care. </p>
<p>Its horrible, he deserves so much better. </p>
<p>I brought him into a hug again, he hugged me back. Alex started rubbing his back.</p>
<p>I heard a camera click from the window, me and alex looked at each confused. I looked down at karl, he seemed to just fall asleep. I slowly let go of him and lay him down on his bed.</p>
<p>I go to the window I here the click again. Alex quickly opens the curtains but no one was there. </p>
<p>We were confused but we were worried about karl more so we ignored it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cd 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's pov)</p><p>"George?" I heard a muffled voice say</p><p>I start to rub my eyes, 'did I fall asleep. All I remember is that I was crying.'</p><p>I look up to see dream, he was smiling but he looked worried.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>I started to sit up, dream walked over, and sat on the side of the bed.</p><p>"Are you ok?" He put his hand on mine he seemed concerned.</p><p>"Not really. I miss Karl, and seeing him like this makes me sick" I said starting to tears up</p><p>'Karl is one of my closest friends and just thinking something horrible is happening to him at any moment is terrifying.'</p><p>Dream pulls me into a hug, I tighten the hug. 'I really need dream right now, so I'm glad he's here.'</p><p>I feel him kiss the top of my head. I smile but it soon fades.</p><p>"George, I have to go check up on things downstairs really quick but ill come back up later and we can hang out," he says as he moves my hair out of my face.</p><p>I nod and he gets up. After about 5 minutes the door opens again but it was Alex who entered.</p><p>"Hey, George how are you?"</p><p>I smile and say I'm not doing great.</p><p>We started talking about what's happening and how to make us feel better.</p><p>(Clays pov)</p><p>'I went downstairs to see Luke and nick talking, it looked like they were apologizing to each other."</p><p>Alex was just crying. I went up to him and said if he wanted he could go hang out with George. 'They were good friends so I thought it could help both of them. '</p><p>I walked over to the kitchen, I was looking for some food to make up for everyone.</p><p>'I haven't gone to the store since my mom left for work, she won't be back for like another month.'</p><p>Maybe I should just order food.</p><p>I look at what time it is, '7:43 am it's early but it's been 2 days since this started and all our sleep schedules are fucked.'</p><p>I start looking through places that can deliver at this time.</p><p>Then I saw it.</p><p>A cd on the counter, it wasn't Nick's or Alex's. It was George's, 'I felt my heart drop for different reasons.'</p><p>'If George watches this it may break him and he may never be the same.</p><p>I don't want to see him like that, I love him and if I see him like that I don't know what I'd do.'</p><p>'But how did it get in my house?'</p><p>I look around, 'I don't think Nick or Luke brought this in because I think they'd tell us. I doubt Alex could handle touching another one of these.'</p><p>'So who put it here?'</p><p>"Clay where are you?" George says from the living room</p><p>I quickly put the disk in a random cabinet, right as George enters the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm right here," I say awkwardly</p><p>"Ok......can I have a hug?" George brings his arm out</p><p>I happily expect the hug.</p><p>"Are you ok?" I start messing with his hair.</p><p>"I'm doing better, Alex helped" I smiled letting go of the hug, 'im happy Alex helped.'</p><p>I tell George I'm going to go order food, and I walk out forgetting about the cd.</p><p>(George's pov)</p><p>I watch dream walk out of the kitchen. 'He was acting weird, he put something in a cabinet I heard it, but which one.'</p><p>I started looking. I started with the ones on the bottom. After getting halfway through Alex walked in giving me a small heart attack.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Alex asked</p><p>I got up and told him dream hid something in these cabinets, so we both started looking.</p><p>After a bit, I opened a cabinet. there was a cd just laying there.</p><p>My body filled up with fear, then I turned it around. It had my name.</p><p>"Al-Alex" I was scared. 'I didn't want to find out what was on this cd.'</p><p>Alex came over to me he seemed as scared as I was.</p><p>We both discussed it, 'we won't tell dream we found it. Well, watch it later when everyone's sleeping.'</p><p>(A few hours go past)</p><p>'It's about 11 now, everyone seems like there sleeping'</p><p>Alex and I went to the living room.</p><p>We both looked at each other and nodded, 'we were scared but ready to see what's on this.'</p><p>We were about to put it in when we heard someone coming down the stairs. </p><p>"Nick?" Alex asked as nick walked into the living room. </p><p>"is that a cd?" nick walked over trying to get a better look at what I was holding.</p><p>I and Alex looked at each other, we decided we shouldn't lie to him so we said yes it was a cd. I told him not to tell dream because he wouldn't let me watch it. </p><p>I understand why I'm his boyfriend and he doesn't want to see me sad it makes him worry but I just want to watch this without someone over my shoulder worried ill start crying out of nowhere. </p><p>I put it in, ready for whatever is on it. </p><p>for the first few minutes, it was just static with some breathing in between.</p><p>the camera turns on. it looked like the footage wasn't recent. </p><p>it showed Karl's house, then they were in his house.</p><p>I looked over to nick he had a face I couldn't even describe if I wanted to.</p><p>I looked back at the tv to see the person walking around Karl's house. he stopped in the kitchen bringing the camera up to a calendar and pointed to what I assume is the day he recorded this.</p><p>it was a few months ago, it was a four-day weekend I believe. </p><p>" I was at his house that day, I was fucking sleeping over that night," Nick announced sounding shocked</p><p>the camera cut to a different scene, it was facing the ground then it was lifted up to see a bed with two people sleeping in it. </p><p>my heart stopped and I could tell everyone else did too, it was Karl's bed and he was sleeping with nick.</p><p>they were cuddled together, nick was holding Karl, Karl was facing the wall. </p><p>the guy started to walk over to where Karl was, he bent down in front of him and started to play with his hair. </p><p>it made me sick, I was angry and sad and felt sick. I couldn't imagine what nick was feeling he was there and didn't see the guy or know he was there.</p><p>the guy got up and walked out of the room. </p><p>the video stopped and it was just a voice. </p><p>" just so you know, nick if you weren't there Karl wouldn't be here today. I was planning on doing horrible things and record it then kill him, but you ruined my plans. and why I haven't done that now is because I thought this would be a lot more fun than just killing him. so you should feel better about being there. " </p><p>the voice and everything ended there.</p><p>I looked at Nick, he was crying. he looked scared. I couldn't blame him, I was scared too.</p><p>Alex was next to nick trying to comfort him while crying. </p><p>I felt someone tap my shoulder. it was clay. </p><p>I looked up he seemed like he was worried but he didn't say anything he just hugged me. </p><p>I wonder how long he was watching. I felt tears on my cheeks, I hugged clay tighter and cried into his chest. </p><p>I miss Karl.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Karl's pov, 3 years ago 8th grade he's 14 ) </p>
<p>"sweetie Alex outside," my mom yells from the kitchen.</p>
<p>I quickly run to the backdoor forgetting the lunch my mom just prepared for me. I swiftly open the door slightly swinging it but stopped it in time before the door hit the wall,</p>
<p>"Woah Karlos excited to see me I see" Alex grinned leaning on the wall he didn't realize how far the wall was so he leaned a bit too far but played it off like he meant to do that. </p>
<p>"it looks like you wanted to see me more since your the one here, knocking at my door," I say smiling walking out of the doorway closing the door behind me. </p>
<p>he puts his arms around me, " so Karl we've been in middle school for almost 2 years now do you got any hot babes chasing you yet" he smiled as we started to walk down to the park. </p>
<p>" yeah no, I haven't been interested in anyone yet." I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment but I knew my best friend could see right through me. </p>
<p>"Karl there's no need to be embarrassed, I understand, all the girls at our school are kind of weird anyway but Hannah and minx they're pretty chill," he said reassuring me. </p>
<p>I smiled as we got to the park, I ran to the swings. I sat down on the swing, I started to gently swing when Alex started getting closer. </p>
<p>" I'm surprised no one is here," I said as Alex sat in the swing beside me.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too it's usually packed on a Saturday" he started to swing in unison with me. </p>
<p>"so how are you and Cole," I said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Cole and I are fine, he hasn't talked to me today but he's probably just busy." he smiled it looked forced.</p>
<p>he never had the best relationship with Cole but it wasn't toxic Cole was just busy sometimes, and they always make it up to each other there were great friends before this so they know how to deal with each other. </p>
<p>(Alex's pov) </p>
<p>my phone started to buzz, I took it out of my pocket.</p>
<p>it was my mom.</p>
<p>I answered the call, she seemed down her voice was a bit shaky and when she talked she seemed like she was avoiding something. </p>
<p>"Alex where are you?" she seemed worried, 'I told her was going over to Karl's.'</p>
<p>"I'm at the park with Karl?" I stopped then continued "is there something wrong? what happened?" I questioned </p>
<p>"its- its " she paused for a bit then continued "its Cole, he got into an accident" before she could keep going I interrupted her</p>
<p>"Is he ok?" I asked, I looked over to Karl tears forming in my eyes. he looked over with a worried expression.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry...he didn't-" I dropped my phone before she finished.</p>
<p>I started crying, Karl rushed over to me picking up my phone and talking to my mom for me. he rubbed my back trying to comfort me. </p>
<p>even though we've only been together for a few months we were friends for years before that, so I feel like a part of me died, I miss him already why did this happen, who did this.</p>
<p>Karl wraps his arms around me, I'm guessing my mom told him. he was friends with Cole too so he's probably feeling like shit also. </p>
<p>Me and Karl stayed there for an hour hugging and crying and trying to understand why this happened.</p>
<p>we went backed to my house Karl spent the night he didn't want to leave me alone. we spent the whole night talking, crying, and playing video games. he really is my best friend he knows exactly how to make me feel better.</p>
<p>I'm glad I still have Karl, if I lose him I don't know what id do. </p>
<p>as long as Karl's by my side in sad times I'll feel better.......</p>
<p>(Alex's pov, current day) </p>
<p>why does everyone I love get taken away?</p>
<p>Cole.</p>
<p>Karl.</p>
<p>they were the people that made me happy when I was sad. </p>
<p>now I don't have them.</p>
<p>' am I not supposed to be happy?'</p>
<p>" Alex?" George said from the other side of the bathroom door.</p>
<p>I got up and open the door. once I did I hugged George and started crying.</p>
<p>he seems confused from the slight hesitance to hug back but after a few seconds, he hugged me back tightening the hug. </p>
<p>it was like that day all over again crying in a friend's arms over losing someone I loved.</p>
<p>I wish this didn't keep happening, but life's not fair. </p>
<p>"Alex I miss Karl too," George said as we hugged.</p>
<p>I smiled resting my head on George's shoulder. at least I still have George, if I lose him too, then ill probably lose it.</p>
<p>I'll find you Karl and I won't let anyone hurt you again.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cole is not a real person or someone from in the mcyt community. I needed a random name for the story I'm doing in this chapter, and I heard quackity does like to be shipped I don't know if that's true but I will believe it because I don't want to be wrong and disrespect Alex. so yes he will be in a relationship in this chapter but it won't be for long I don't ship him with this random person I made up I'm just doing this for the plot so please no hate, and if there's something wrong with that please tell me and ill fix it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I am not very happy with chapter but I felt like I needed to get something out so please understand. Ill try my best to make the next one better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: self-harm thoughts, suicide thoughts, mentions of hallucinations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3rd pov) </p>
<p>Karl hasn't seen the man that put him in there for a while. He thinks he left, or just got bored of him. He didn't know, he just wanted to know if he could let his guard down, or would he have to keep an eye open for the guy coming back and hurting him more.</p>
<p>He tried to stay at least somewhat positive so he wouldn't lose himself or what's left of him. he wanted to give up, he wanted to give up so bad, but the thought of Nick or Alex finding him and him already giving up and just letting himself fade away hurts him more than fighting the words his mind keeps repeating.</p>
<p>He's cried in that spot, that chair more than he's ever cried. from emotional or physical pain his tears were always flowing till he had no tears left to cry. He was pain in every way, he could handle it.</p>
<p>He just wanted a hug or to have someone talk to, sometimes his mind makes someone out of thin air, so he wouldn't go insane, but of course, nothing was really nothing he talked to or saw other than the walls, floor, and his hands, were real.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how long he has been in there, all he knows is how many times that man walked in and did something to him or gave him something. he was fed once a day, and he got fed at least 5 times. so at least 5 days, but he hasn't eaten in a while or seen the man. so he didn't know how long it had been.</p>
<p>He felt sick probably from not eating or having water in a while. but it was also from missing Nick and everyone. he was lonely and scared and just ready to die or someone to find him.</p>
<p>He wanted to know if they still cared if they were still looking for him? were they ever looking for him?</p>
<p>the thoughts in his head were getting bad, he kept thinking he could easily break the plate the man left for him that had food on it before he disappeared. he thought if he could break it, he could get a sharp piece and end it.</p>
<p>he never tried though, he was scared and had hope even if it was just a little he had it.</p>
<p>every time he heard a slight noise or saw a little bit of movement, he'd freak out thinking it was the man coming back or some else coming to hurt him.</p>
<p>the man had done so many things to him he didn't show on those CDs, he would kick him till he threw up blood, he burned him. laid hands on him. did everything to traumatize him the best he could.</p>
<p>it was sickening, how far the man went sometimes, almost killing him at one point. but he made sure Karl never died so he could do it again.</p>
<p>Karl would scream and scream wishing for the man to stop, but it never happened. at least now the man was gone or hasn't been there for a while, so Karl could breathe for a bit without being in more pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Karl's pov)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't want to be here, I want to be with Nick in his arms, warm and safe, or with Alex laughing and talking about everything and anything.</p>
<p>I just want to happy again, with my friends, not scared, worried any minute now I could be hurt more.</p>
<p>I looked over as far as I could towards the door, I heard someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I started to panic, someone was coming. was the guy again or was it someone else? </p>
<p>I heard more footsteps and soon enough they were right outside the door. my mind went blank, my hands started to shake, my sight went blurry. I couldn't hear anything anymore all I could hear was my heartbeat.</p>
<p>I was having a panic attack, I was crying and my mind was racing confused about what was about to happen.</p>
<p>all I thought was, I should end it. </p>
<p>I quickly grabbed the plate smashing it, grabbing the sharpest piece. </p>
<p>I don't want to be hurt anymore, I don't want to be used for a game. I'm done </p>
<p>I tried to raise it to my neck but then I blacked out.........</p>
<p>I woke up in a different place, I was on the floor but I couldn't move, nothing held me to the floor but a pain in the back of my head. I tried to move my hand to my head to see if I could see if it was bleeding, but my hand stayed still like the rest of my body. </p>
<p>I felt tears from my eyes as my vision became dark.</p>
<p>"Help please"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CD 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(clays pov)</p><p>Everyone was in the living room, the cd was in my hand. there was just a note saying that this was the last one.</p><p>None of us knew what that meant or if that meant we would never see Karl again. </p><p>We were all scared.</p><p>I walked over to the cd player and put the cd in, I wanted to get this over with and I think we all wanted to find Karl.</p><p>I sat by George holding his hand, he was shaking.</p><p>the video started to play......</p><p>"This is the last time you'll get one of these because I'm bored. so here's the only way you can find Karl." he paused you could hear random shuffling and moving in the background, the video turns on you can see a map on a wooden desk and the man's hands with a dim light shining on them. </p><p>"there, that's the forest where he is." he pointed with a pen then circled it, the forest looked at least 10 miles wide if not 20. "hes somewhere deep inside you'll know when you find where he is, but there's a catch" </p><p>I felt George move slightly at the word.</p><p>"This should be clay's CD, so I've heard you like to speed run right?" he paused like he actually was waiting for my response.</p><p>I looked around, nick was leaning on the back of the couch, he looked stressed. quackity looked broken he wanted to cry but no tears came out. punz he looked mad, I'm scared to even look at him.</p><p>"well, I'm guessing you would say yes, so your speed running to find your dear friend Karl jacobs. you have 24 hours starting the point you hear this or he dies, but you still can't call the cops if you do I have a button right here that will slowly poison him to death, and you better get going he might not need me to press this button to kill him. he's badly hurt." </p><p>the video the sound, everything ends. </p><p>we all looked at each other.</p><p>(nicks pov)</p><p>we need to go.</p><p>I run to get the keys to Clay's truck, I toss them to him and we all hurry into the car. it was slightly cramped but I sat in the front with clay so it didn't bother me. I opened google maps, I opened the picture I took of the location the guy showed us. </p><p>I put the location into the app and we drove off. </p><p>All I felt was panic, panic and anger. Karl is dying and i can't do anything, he somewhere in a random forest, And he could be anywhere in there.</p><p>I looked how long it was to get there, 3 hours. Fuck man, he may be dead by that time. </p><p>I felt tears run down my face</p><p>"Don't be dead please" I whispered to myself </p><p>_______________________</p><p>(Sapnaps pov)</p><p>We've been driving for hours. It says we're almost there. But first we had to stop to get stuff for the forest so if we find him we can tell each other since there's no phone service out there.</p><p>I walked into the gass station, it seemed older and kinda gross but whatever, dream went to grab what we need while I was there so he could keep an eye on me. I understood why, im unstable ill probably snap if I don't find Karl soon.</p><p>Once he grabbed the stuff he told me to pay for it while he went to the bathroom, he handed me a 20 and left.  I went to the cashier and put the stuff down so he could scan it.</p><p>It took awhile for him to do so since he kept being a creep. But he finally scanned them and i payed then got the hell out of there. </p><p>Dream was already at the car, I hoped in and we drove off.  Im scared, i Don't know what to expect. </p><p>We got to the forest, it was huge. We drove on a dirt path for like 10 minutes till we stopped.</p><p>I quickly got out so did everyone else. I yelled for Karl, I started to run around and search. They yelled after me but I kept running.</p><p>I need to find him, I took out the map of the forest and started to search were the guy circled. I just needed to find him.</p><p>I heard noises behind me so I quickly turned around, it was punz. I sighed and greeted him. He smiled and told me to stay with him so we could contact the others. </p><p>I agreed and we continued looking. it was about an hour and a half later. I started to freak out. Everything was making me freak out. </p><p>I looked everywhere for him. He not here. I dont know where he is. What do I do. He's dead isn't he, he's gone.</p><p>I start crying, I couldn't take the fact he could be dead. Punz stopped walking, I was wondering why till I saw a bunker latch.</p><p>"CALL THEM ON THE RADIO" I screamed as I quickly opened the door. I ran down the stairs leading towards the hallway in the bunker. There was only one room at the end of the hallway.</p><p>I ran towards the door. I quickly opened it then stopped moving. There he was stone cold and not moving, he looked like shit. He was extremely pale and looked starved.</p><p>I ran to him crying and yelling his name. I put him in my lap and checked his pulse, he was still breathing. I pulled him into my arms  and screamed.</p><p>"TELL THEM TO CALL THE POLICE OR SOMETHING NOW" I screamed as loud as I could while I picked him up. </p><p>I put my jacket over him and walked out the bunker. Punz ran over to me, he looked at me then at karl, his face turned to pure anger. I cried, he said he told them to call the cops. </p><p>I just held karl closer, "your gonna be ok I promise" I whispered as I heard sirens in the distance. </p><p>______________________</p><p>(Karl's pov)</p><p>Am I dead? Everything is black, I feel cold. But I can hear someone, there saying my name. It sounds like....</p><p>SAPNAP </p><p>My eyes flung open. I felt horrible, I looked around it was white. It was a hospital, I felt my hand being squeezed, thats when I looked down. Ther he was.</p><p>Sapnap sat with tears in his eyes. He was looking at me with a smile. I missed that smile. I felt myself crying. </p><p>He hugged me. I kept crying. I heard more people come in. It was quackity, George, dream and punz. They all started crying when they looked at me and so did I.</p><p>They all hugged me and talked to me about what happened. I couldn't really remember any of it but I remember what I felt.</p><p>A nurse came in and said someone left me something at the front desk. I took it and questioned what it could have been.</p><p>They all looked at the gift too, they  all looked confused as much as I was. I opened the box to find a single Polaroid picture and a CD.</p><p>When I saw the picture, I almost threw up. It was disgusting. I shoved the box off my bed and screamed. I started crying more. They all looked at me worried, but I didn't care i was scared.</p><p>(Quackity's pov) </p><p>When karl screamed it caught us off guard, I picked up the box he threw off the bed. When I looked at it. I was horrified. </p><p>The picture was a picture of karl in this room sleeping, and there was a note underneath it saying, "ill see you again" then there was a CD that just read "Karl :)" I dropped the box and looked at everyone then at karl.</p><p>Who ever just gave the front desk this box was the person who took karl. He was just here. I looked out the window. </p><p>Dammit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Is this reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: panic attack, derealisation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Karls pov)</p><p>I've been out the hospital for a few days now. Police keep coming by asking me questions about.......it.<br/>
I cant answer them, everytime I try I cant think straight. My mind goes back to those horrid days and I can't handle it.</p><p>Sapnap doesn't let them come by anymore since I had a panic attack last time, im living with him now. his parents are very sweet people and understand I need Sapnap and that I need a safe place to stay. </p><p>They don't really bother me because they know I need space so im thankful for that. Right now Sapnaps down stairs, I believe ordering food.<br/>
He left me with his pc on talking to some friends on discord so I wasn't fully alone.</p><p>"George what the hell man, your literally dog water" I heard quackity shout through his mic. I smiled knowing he probably lost to George or something. It's nice that no one treats me very different, if they did id probably feel worse then I do.</p><p>"Karl" I froze, that voice. I feel the hair's on my back rise like a frightened animals. Not now please I haven't thought about them since then, they aren't back right?. </p><p>I look behind me to see a tall figure resembling the person that made me this way, i was drowned in fear and stress. "Your not real" I shout, I close my eyes trying to make the figure disappear. </p><p>They start coming closer, I feel my chest Starting to burn to the point im gasping for air. Their not real. Their not real. Their not real. They can't be real. This isn't real. Im not real.</p><p>What's real? Why can't I feel anything anymore, I don't feel like im in my body anymore. It's so dark, whats happening. All I see is him.<br/>
He won't leave, hes just standing there staring, I cant move.</p><p>I cant breathe, I cant move, I don't know what's reality anymore. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" I screamed with all the air I had left. I cant breathe my throats on fire, no ones around me but the person who caused me pain.</p><p>I cant hear muffled shouts, I cant tell where there coming from or who they belong to. They just get mixed with my thoughts screaming and my cries. I feel like im back, back in that room I was in only a few weeks ago.</p><p>Everything feel the same like I never left that place, like I never got saved. I never got out I've always been here no one saved me. No one cared. I'm not free im still trapped.</p><p>It wasn't real, I wasn't with my friends i never was. Im still stuck here alone in the dark, bleeding and crying. No ones coming, why would they? Im a burden nothing more Everything worse.</p><p>I keep screaming but nothing seems to change im still here, there's no way this isn't reality right? I'm still stuck? I'm still alone? I still hadn't seen sapnap have I? My friends are still looking for me?</p><p>Im still in the dark, ready for my next torture session. Waiting for the next time im stuck screaming and crying in pain. I dont want this to be reality, take me back. take me back. TAKE ME BACK. "TAKE ME BACK PLEASE " I screamed while Everything shattered around me. </p><p>Everything was fading away into the room I was in moments before. This time sapnap was holding on to me for dear life, he was repeating the same sentence over and over again.</p><p>"Im here and your real, im real and this is reality not there." He says in a calm voice repeating in my ear with a soft tone that made feel calmer. I looked around the room still frantic about where I was before. </p><p>Im back in sapnaps room, im safe nothing happened. I grabbed on to his back grasping the cloth. I feel tears streaming down my face, I feel his grip lighten up with my movement.</p><p>"Im here, this is real" he says again reassuring me im in reality and its not fake. "I'm sorry, im sorry, im sorry" I say over and over again. He keeps his grip on me and pulls me back so we're facing each other.</p><p>"Theres no reason to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. All you need to know is that I'm here and will be and when you wanna talk about this im always right here besides you" he smiled, still calm and caring.</p><p>"Do you want food?" He asked, placing his hand on my face, really reassuring me this is real and not some fake delusion. I shake my head no, not feeling like words can be said. "Do you want to cuddle and watch some cartoons then?" He asked. I nodded.</p><p>He lifted me up and went to his bed, he layed me down and layed next to me. He snuggled me into a secure hold. It was safe and warm. He played some cartoons that were on.<br/>
He kept me close and warm, I could feel his slight tremble but I was pretty shaky too so it might just be me.</p><p>I heard my phone buzz, I picked it up and checked who it was. It was quackity and George. They both texted me about if I was ok because they heard me from discord. Before I could do anything sapnap took my phone and placed it on the nightstand behind him.</p><p>"You don't need to answer that now, let's just calm down first them you can answer if your ready" he reassures me, it's like he knew I was uncomfortable with answering it at this point in time. I just smiled to myself knowing he knew how to help me. </p><p>We continued watching cartoons for hours, I was to scared to fall asleep before but now I feel safe. So I rested my eyes feeling better then before.<br/>
"I love you jacobs" his voice plays in a soft tone. "I love you too sap".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it if you had any questions/ or suggestions tell me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>